lord_of_dungeonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stabilisation
Suppressing / Stabilizing areas unlocks at Title Rank Marquis 6, and serves two purposes : * Starting from Stabilization Grade 1, you can find Fortresses instead of Dungeons from Exploration. The chance to find a Fortress increases for Grades 2-5. *Stabilization of every Area in an Area Group to Grade 5, grants 100-300 turns reduction from Detailed Exploration in those areas. *Stabilization requires the construction of a Suppressor. Suppressors are built by selecting an area, selecting Construction, selecting the Misc tab, selecting Suppressor, and paying the Gold cost. There no restriction to, or caused, by the number of Suppressors you build (as opposed to Quarries and Camps). # *Suppressors require a Station Companion and Cleaner. The area cannot be explored, and a Camp cannot be built while a Suppressor is present. *'Jobs': Each Grade of Stabilization requires a set number of Jobs (see chart below). Jobs are performed automatically with a real timer (instead of Turns) after assigning a Station Companion and Cleaner. Finished Jobs are permanent, and demolishing the Suppressor will not result in lost of Job progress. You will, however, lose any cleaners from unfinished jobs. The Job count increases by one fold of the original every Grade. If Initial count is 20 for Grade1(G1), it'll be 40 for G2, 60 for G3, 80 for G4, and 100 for G5. *'PRD': Higher PRD -> Lesser Time per job. 100m~19minutes. Lower time is better, but it's a second priority after TRS. At around 1350 PRD, any zone's job time can be lowered to 19minutes. (Including the ultimate last zone of Volcano, Sea, Dark, Glacier) *'MNG': Prerequisite to station a companion in a suppressor. *'TRS': Higher TRS -> Lesser cleaner per job. 100k~18k. You want to minimize the cleaner requirement as much as possible. At around 1350 TRS, the cleaners can be reduced to 18k. But even at 900TRS, it is already 24k, which is very small. Stabilization requires Cleaners. Any type of Cleaner can be used in any Suppressor. Using matching Cleaner to the Area saves on consuming 80% of the Cleaner. Cleaners are collected from Shrines in Domain. Currently, Shrines can grant Cleaners for Mountain & Volcano (Winfred), Desert & Gorge (Kaybern), Dark & Glacier (Kordo). The Alchemy Association in Town can produce all 11 types of cleaners. Alchemy Association at Max Level: 20 minutes = 5000 Cleaner 1 day = 360,000 Cleaner 1 week = 2,520,000 Cleaner Note: There are a number of Industries and Associations that can help with finding Shrines and the output of Shrines. Important: Alchemy Association can only produce cleaners at a rate of 1.5 areas at a time at min-time and min-cleaner for discounted-area-matching cleaners. Note that areas for Scattered Mountains have 10 out of 11 areas for non-Shrine cleaners. For this, you might want to supply non-matching cleaners from Shrines to speed the process up. Check out Alts, as you'll definitely need a healthy supply of Common/Uncommon mats if you decide to do this. You can change gear mid-suppression: you just have to input cleaners again to accommodate the change. With how less TRS is needed for an acceptable level of cleaners input, just get a unit to 1200-1350 PRD. Preferably a +10 Expert Station Companion. Beach areas have some of the most profitable Fortresses. Chance to find Fortresses in areas with Min Turns < 20 is almost negligible; don't stabilize them only for Fortresses. When Starting Out: Save up Beach cleaners from Alchemy Station, enough to stabilize all beach areas once. Continue by stabilizing other Areas once only. The logic is that Grade 2 requires double the effort for a small increase in fortress chance, grade 3 : triple, so on. It's better (at the start) to have 20 explorers looking for fortresses in areas with a small chance, than 3 with a slightly higher chance. #'Detailed Exploration-Wise' ## Needs to be updated. Check out Domain Shop and Update Summary 29May.